


Things We Want

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF





	Things We Want

Kristin shivered as the breeze from the air conditioning caressed her exposed skin. She knew that Eden was behind her, watching her, but she didn't know when the other woman was planning on touching her, and her heart beat faster as the anticipation built.

"Do you know how you look, like that?" she heard Eden murmur, and she trembled.

"I..."

A light touch trailed up the back of her thigh and ass before disappearing. "You're completely open to me."

Kristin bit her lower lip, squirming against the table she was bent over. "Eden, please..."

"What do you want, Kristin?"

Inhaling a ragged breath, Kristin replied, "I want you. I-I want you to take me, to fuck me."

Although she couldn't see Eden's grin, Kristin knew it was the exact answer the other woman was waiting for as she felt Eden grasp her hips, pulling her backward slightly.

She felt Eden's breath against her ear a moment before she heard the other woman's whisper. "Say it again."

"Fuck me, Eden," she whimpered. "Please, fuck me."

A moment later, cool silicone pressed against her and Kristin shifted her hips toward it, feeling it slide smoothly into her body. She let out a long moan, arching her head back, eyes closed.

"Hogod," Kristin heard Eden gasp, and felt her shift. Eden's fingers brushed over her neck, causing her to shiver, as she pushed Kristin's hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck.

Kristin felt Eden lean over her again and gently bite at her neck before murmuring, "I'm going to fuck you so hard." As soon as Eden said that, Kristin felt the strap-on slide out of her, then slam back in, and she shrieked.

Eden paused, and Kristin shook her head, her fingernails scratching against the table top as she tried to find something to hold on to. "Don't stop, don't stop, oh God, don't stop!"

She groaned as Eden repeated the move, and her legs trembled, already threatening to give out. She clung to the table harder, moving back to meet each of Eden's thrusts, feeling the dildo lightly bump her cervix with each one. She didn't think she had ever reached the edge so quickly, but due to her rapid ascent, she was now unable to find relief, even as Eden continued to pound into her.

Eden's breath was loud in her ear, and she moaned when the brunette said, "Talk to me," her voice tight.

Kristin whimpered, her head tilting so the side of her forehead rested against the smooth surface, her hands clenched into fists a few inches from her ears, on the table. "God, Eden," she whispered. Her hips continued to meet Eden's thrusts, and she slid one hand down between her thighs.

"Don't."

Kristin cried out, bringing her hand back up and biting her lip. "Dammit," she groaned, "I need to come. Eden, please, baby, please..."

"Talk to me," Eden said again.

Lifting her head to look over her shoulder, Kristin met Eden's dark gaze. "Fuck me," she said firmly. "Don't ever stop, just fuck me."

Kristin's stomach clenched as she felt one of Eden's hands slide from her hip, around to rest on her pubic bone. "Are you ready?" she heard her lover whisper into her ear.

"Yes," she moaned, nodding. "Yes, please, Eden, please."

Then Eden's fingers were there, moving in firm circles over her clit, and she was dimly aware of the scream that ripped from her throat as she came, white-hot pleasure radiating out from her center until she was sure she would explode. Fireworks went off behind her tightly shut eyelids, and she shuddered and cried as Eden's fingers and the dildo still moving inside her took her higher and higher until there was one final explosion and everything faded to black.

When she became aware of the world again, Kristin opened her eyes and looked over at Eden, realizing that they were now laying on her bed.

Eden smiled at her, murmuring, "Hi."

Kristin smiled widely, stretching and feeling a pleasant ache and tingle in her center. "Hi."

"Was it what you were expecting?" Eden asked, brushing a strand of hair from in front of Kristin's eyes.

"Not really," Kristin said, shaking her head slightly. "It was definitely better."

Eden laughed, and the sound made warmth radiate in Kristin's chest. "So you might want to do it again sometime?"

Kristin looked past Eden to the long, square box on the bedside table. "I think so."


End file.
